Sharing
by JolinarJackson
Summary: A fanfic series about what the team's doing and talking about when they're sharing tents during missions ...  Chapter 11: Sam and Janet.
1. Chapter 1

Sharing (1) – Baby Steps

_Summary: _Sharing a tent: Jack and Daniel!

_Rating:_ PG_  
Setting:_ Season 1_  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it

_Beta:_ sheneya – thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

Jack crept into the tent and over to Daniel who was lying in his sleeping-bag. He took off his boots and knelt down to check on Daniel, he was asleep. Jack sighed and lifted the part of the sleeping-bag covering Daniel's legs to check the brace there, then he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Ouch!" the younger man complained, opening his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Jack asked.

"Wouldn't you wake up, too, when someone kept touching your wound?" Daniel asked, his fingers picking at the band-aid on his forehead. Jack grinned.

"When did you come back?" Daniel asked, picking up the book that was lying on his chest.

The archaeologist stared at the pages and sighed when he realized that he had to have fallen asleep while reading. He had no idea what he'd learned.

He would just have to read it again.

"We arrived half an hour ago. Carter didn't want me to wake you up, that's why I'm looking after you just now."

Daniel closed his eyes, sighing.

"She told us what happened," Jack said.

"Just great," Daniel answered, shaking his head.

"It's not that bad … you made it back to the camp," Jack tried to comfort him. Daniel nodded, not really convinced.

"On your own. Carter told me that she didn't even have to support you that much."

"I was a dead weight."

"You were doing your best."

"It was horrible, Jack," Daniel said.

"The same could have happened to everybody … me, for example," the colonel said.

Daniel scrutinized him. "Really?" he asked.

"Well ...," Jack said.

"Forget it," Daniel mumbled.

"Okay," Jack said.

He was silent for about a minute. "On the bright side, you're not running a fever."

"I'm perfectly fine," Daniel answered. Jack laid down in his sleeping-bag. He reached for the flashlight and turned it off.

It was quiet for a while, then Daniel asked, "Sam was laughing about me, right?"

Jack smiled. "Well, it's a funny anecdote." He heard Daniel utter a sigh.

"Hey, nobody's got a thing against anecdotes," Jack said.

"Hm."

"Hm?"

"Hm."

"What do you mean by that, Daniel?" Jack asked. Daniel sighed.

"Stop it."

"Why?" Daniel asked, dumbstruck.

"It just sounds sad," Jack answered.

"It is sad," Daniel answered.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"You're three military guys. How do I fit in?"

"Teal'c's not military."

"Not like you, sure, but he can fight."

"You're sparring."

"I'm no good."

"Who told you that?"

"Makepeace."

"His job's to teach you how to fight and not to make jokes at your expense."

It was silent for a minute, then Daniel said, "I don't like him."

"Teal'c?"

"Makepeace and he doesn't like me, too."

"Oh! I would have never thought that I'd hear you saying that you don't like someone. You're so damn peaceful all the time."

"Jack."

"Daniel?"

"You're not helping."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Daniel sighed.

"Daniel."

"I can't do it, Jack."

"What?"

"Being a soldier and being an archaeologist in one person. I can't."

"Hey!" Jack straightened up and switched on the flashlight. Daniel squinted his eyes and Jack shone with the lamp in another direction. Daniel looked at him when Jack said, "You're a member of my team. You're a great archaeologist and not a soldier. Nobody wants you to know 101 ways to kill somebody with a spoon. If Makepeace says that you're slightly behind in you defense training-"

"He thinks that I'd be a great joke for the Jaffa. And that that wouldn't be too bad when I'm offworld. Because they're going to die of laughter when they see me."

"I don't want to hear another word, Daniel. Makepeace wasn't the perfect marine when he started out … he still isn't. If what you say is true, I'm going to have a talk with him about moral. The SGC's only one month old."

"Jack, remind me again how I got myself into this situation," Daniel asked, nodding towards his leg.

Jack let out a sigh. "You fell, it happens."

"I didn't fall, Jack, I tipped over."

"Huh?"

"I shouldered my backpack, loaded with all kinds of stuff, and I was doing it too fast and the thing was so heavy that I just tipped over. Down a ravine."

Jack bit his cheek - hard. _"Don't laugh, O'Neill. It's not funny."_

"God, Jack." Daniel shook his head and turned it to face the other way.

"_Okay, that went well - not."_ - "Daniel-"

"I'm tired. Please, switch off your flashlight."

"Daniel-"

"The light."

"Danny-"

"Don't Danny me, Jack, and switch off your light."

"Okay." Jack switched off the light. "I hope you know how much I hate the Mr. Negative-routine. If you don't change your attitude, I'll just have to take you off the team. I'd be happy to go offworld with an archaeologist without any combat experience who's a know-it-all and did save all our asses more than once. But I won't go offworld with a civilian who's trying to be someone he is not. You're trying to live up to the ideas of other people, Daniel. Not only that, but they are Makepeace's ideas. You just have to hang in there and do the combat training. If you want to be on SG-1, you're going to do it. And one day, Daniel, those Jaffa are going to feel bad for laughing. You understand?"

He was actually feeling Daniel's hurt and shocked gaze on him.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah," he answered softly.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I want another sparring partner," Daniel answered.

"Okay," Jack answered, "Teal'c?"

"Are you out of your mind? He's going to kill me."

Jack laughed. "To be fair, that's not your fault. That's just Teal'c. If our fight a few days ago had been real, I'd still be eating through a straw."

He heard Daniel sighing.

"I could spar with you," Jack suggested.

"You would?" Daniel asked.

"Well, it makes no difference if I'm alone at the gym or with you."

"Okay."

"Good." Jack relaxed into his sleeping-bag. "G'Night, Daniel."

"G'Night."

It was quiet for a while then Daniel asked, "Jack, are you sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Oh!"

He didn't say anything else.

"Just tell me," the colonel sighed.

Daniel hesitated for a moment. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Dannyboy." 

END  
JJ 01/05


	2. Chapter 2

The Team

_Series: _Sharing – after Baby Steps

_Summary:_ Kinda sharing a tent: Jack and Makepeace! Oh, revenge – a dish best served cold!

_Rating:_ PG_  
Setting:_ Season 1_  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta:_ sheneya – thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

Jack entered the large team tent and stepped towards Makepeace who was sitting at a metal table in the corner, staring at the laptop screen with a morose face. Jack whistled softly, leaning casually against the edge of the desk, and dropped a video tape on the table when Makepeace shot him a questioning look.

"Oh, my God," the colonel groaned.

"Teal'c's making really headway with the recordings," Jack grinned.

"That temple didn't look that big from the outside," Makepeace replied, placing a small tower of tapes he hadn't watched yet, on the new one.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, well, at least the weather's great."

Makepeace glanced at him, murder in his eyes.

"Oh sorry, I forgot for a minute that you can't enjoy the sun on your face," Jack said.

Makepeace dropped the legal pad he was holding on the keyboard. "What am I really doing here, O'Neill?"

"Working."

"No. What am _I_ doing here? I'm a soldier, a marine. Why did Hammond want me to do this? You of all people should know how awful this job is ..." Makepeace looked at Jack with a hopeful expression.

Jack put on a thoughtful face. "I like this job."

"Your idea of fun is really strange."

"And your idea of boosting morale is, too," Jack answered.

Makepeace was confused. "I don't get it, O'Neill."

"What a shame," Jack said. Then he settled for an explanation. "You're messing with one of my people, Makepeace. I can't stand that."

"Jackson?" Makepeace asked.

"I'm surprised. You're admitting it."

"O'Neill, you're a soldier, just like me. Guys like Jackson – even Carter – they're not like us. They're geeks … you understand that, right? You're a soldier, after all."

"Soldier's not the equivalent to ignoramus, Makepeace. A lot of soldiers at the SGC are having civilians under their command. Not one of them is complaining. You don't even have a civilian in your team, so you're harassing mine. Carter's able to break your neck faster than you can say 'wormhole', because she's not only a scientist, she's a soldier, too, and you know that. Don't you dare to underestimate her, because she'll notice. And when she does, you're in big trouble, Makepeace, believe me, I know – my first conversation with her proved that to me. And if there's anyone in the SGC who has the right to curse and harass Daniel, it's me, you understand? I don't do it – most of the time – because I respect him and his work. Get this, Makepeace, Daniel's one of the most brilliant people on Earth. He's already solving the universe's mysteries while you're taking your morning shower. And if I hear one more time – just once – that you're messing with him, I'll-"

"Jack?"

The colonel turned around, pasting on a smile for Daniel. "What's up?"

"Sam wants to know when you'll bring her the microscope she asked for. She's getting impatient," the archaeologist explained.

"Sorry," Jack said with a shrug and fetched the device from the cupboard, "Well, Makepeace – keep looking for new characters. The archaeological department wants the complete alphabet of this language until seven p.m. Just keep copying whatever you think is a new letter ..." Jack grinned and turned around to head outside. He pulled Daniel with him.

"What's going on?" the archaeologist asked.

"Nothing."

They stepped into the sunlight and Jack walked the one hundred feet back to the ruins with Daniel on his heels. The ruins were situated under large, juicily green trees.

"Fantastic weather, don't you think? Carter, catch it." He acted as if he wanted to throw the microscope her way.

Her eyes wide in terror, Sam called, "Sir, don't you dare!"

Jack laughed, dropping his arms and putting the microscope on the young woman's working table with infinite care. "Don't worry. I would never break your toys. Is Teal'c still filming?"

Daniel nodded. "I can't believe that he needs this long for just four walls."

They went into the temple.

"Hey, Teal'c!"

While Daniel was staying near the entrance to compare some of the characters, Jack was joining Teal'c. "How's it going?"

"Very well."

"Don't you think that you should start to film another wall? Apparently, Daniel's still aware of the outside world and he noticed that you spend the last two days filming the same walls. Besides, we're gating back tomorrow, and the archaeologists want to have all of the temple on film."

"I'll film this text one last time, then I'll head on to the next wall."

"Cool," Jack said.

"Colonel Makepeace is not noticing anything?"

"Please: A guy like Makepeace noticing that he's been staring at the same damn wall for two days?" 

END

JJ 2005


	3. Chapter 3

Deleted

_Summary:_ Sharing a tent: Jack and Sam!

_Pairing:_ a hint of Jack/Sam_  
Rating:_ PG_  
Setting:_ Season 4_  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta:_ sheneya - thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

The small paper ball made an elegant curve over the abyss between the two sleeping-bags and landed on Sam's laptop keyboard with a soft thud.

Sam sighed and her irritated gaze found the eyes of her shamelessly grinning attacker.

"Colonel?" she asked.

"Carter?" he answered.

"Sir, are you bored?" she asked with an irritated smile.

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

Rain was knocking on the tent's ceiling and outside and he could hear Daniel and Teal'c talking.

The last three weeks had been fairly boring.

A meeting with the Tok'ra, an exchange of diplomatic niceties and the ever-growing stack of folders on Jack's desk had interrupted his days which consisted of doing what he wanted to do and waiting for Hammond to order him to work through the mountain of paperwork. Surprisingly, the general's tolerance was growing with every month that went by.

And within the last three weeks, Jack had looked forward to an event which meant everything to him. The national baseball finals. Jack was a hockey fan but he hadn't wanted to miss this tournament of the best baseball teams of America.

Of course, Daniel had tripped on the way back to the Gate, falling into the ventilation shaft of an underground cave. It had taken three minutes for the archaeologist to answer their worried calls and even then, he had had to think about his name for a minute to remember it.

Then, the team had mastered a difficult rock climbing adventure down to join their youngest member and Jack had been reminded of the age difference between Sam and himself - again.

The reminder that Teal'c, being 50 years older than Jack, had been faster than the colonel wasn't pleasant either.

But the day had gotten even worse when Daniel, even though he was fighting a headache and nursing a head wound, had just vanished in the large maze of walls covered in antique drawings. And even after the routine _"Didn't I tell you a gazillion times to not just run away?"_-speech, he managed to make Jack's day worse: He wanted to stay until Tuesday to record the findings.

That had been the day before yesterday. Tomorrow was Tuesday. And the finals were today. Jack flicked another paper ball to Sam.

She pushed the ball off her keyboard with a casual movement and sighed. "You're bored."

"I just think you should have told Daniel that Fraiser had to take a look at his head," Jack moped.

"It wasn't necessary," Sam answered.

"You should have," Jack said.

Silence descended.

Sam kept working.

Jack peeked over her shoulder at the laptop screen. "Are you inventing a new secret code?" he asked.

"No," Sam smiled, "that's basic wormhole physics."

"Hm. Basic," Jack answered, lying back down on his sleeping-bag.

"Sam?" Daniel called from outside.

"Come in!" she answered.

He zipped open the tent and nodded at Jack before he tipped his dripping boonie lower.

"It's raining, isn't it?" Jack asked.

Daniel pulled a face and addressed Sam. "Can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Sure," she answered, "What's up?" She got up and left the tent with her rain cape.

"Not much. I just thought you should take look at some drawings that Teal'c thinks look like Asgard devices."

The tent closed. Jack looked to the entrance, then at Sam's laptop. After a while, to the entrance again. "Hm." He grinned, pulling the laptop closer. He started to type a short text and then put his name under it. Satisfied, he pressed the _enter_ key two times.

The laptop gave a reluctant peep and promptly started to rattle off numbers.

"Oh!" Jack said and when he heard Sam's voice coming closer, he hastily hit _escape__._

The screen went dark, showing only a word blinking red:

_DELETED._

"Oh!" Jack repeated.

"Colonel?" a gentle voice asked.

He looked up and into Sam's blue eyes.

She was smiling _that_ smile. "You won't find _Packman_ on it."

"Uh ..." He couldn't answer. He had just deleted the work of a whole day. He had deleted Sam's work. He was already dead. Sergeant Roger had left her laboratory in tears after he'd dropped one of her microscopes once.

Sam turned the laptop around. "Oh … my ..." Her voice faded away.

Jack tried to apologize. "Carter-"

"That stupid thing. I should have just taken the other one with me." She cursed in words that had even Jack blushing, then she looked at him. "It had a virus. I thought I had removed it but a week ago, it started all over again. Crap."

Jack let go of the breath he'd been holding.

Sam sighed. She removed the diskette. "I hope it made a backup copy."

Jack nodded. He hoped, too.

XXX

A few days later, Jack received an e-mail. It came from Sam. He started to read, recognizing his own words typed on Sam's laptop:

_You wanna go fishing with me__? Jack_

Sam had written an answer:

_Yes__. I'm free next week__. _

Jack frowned. He wasn't. Hammond was expecting visitors from the Pentagon and Jack's obligation as 2IC was to be present. And Sam knew. He grinned and wrote back:

_Someday, you're gonna come with me__. __  
_  
The answer was:

_As long as you won't kill my laptop__.__  
_

END  
JJ 02/05


	4. Chapter 4

The Stare

_Summary: _Sharing a tent: Jack and Teal'c!

_Rating:_ PG_  
Setting:_ Season 2_  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta:_ sheneya – thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

Jack opened the tent, noticing the quiet shape of the Jaffa sitting on his sleeping-bag in the light of the flashlight. Sam was sitting guard in the silence of the night.

She'd been granted the ungrateful task to wake Daniel up. In his second year on the team, the colonel could establish considerable progress in the young man, unfortunately, that didn't include his eternal protests and the sleeping habits.

Daniel was usually ill-tempered and useless before his third cup of coffee.

Teal'c – sitting cross-legged and giving off the wave of a proud warrior – was watching him crawling into the tent.

"Hey, Teal'c! What's up?" Jack fell onto his sleeping-bag and took off his cap to run his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. _'Daniel's fault,' _he thought.

"O'Neill," was the rather short answer coming from the large warrior.

Jack got into his sleeping-bag. "You don't wanna hit the hay?"

Teal'c raised one eyebrow. "Why would I do such a thing, O'Neill?"

Jack frowned. "I was asking if you weren't thinking of getting some sleep, you know, catch some z's."

Teal'c's eyebrow rose higher.

"Don't take me literally," Jack said.

Teal'c tipped his head. "I see."

Jack sighed. Then he remembered something he'd wanted to ask for a long time. "Teal'c?"

"O'Neill?"

"How do you pull off that … stare?"

Teal'c raised one eyebrow.

"You know, that grim face that tells everyone, Get out of my way or I'm going to kill you." Jack waved his hands.

Teal'c's eyebrow was beginning a new exercise. "I don't know what you mean, O'Neill."

Jack sighed. "Of course." He switched off the light and closed his eyes. "Have a good sleep."

"I don't sleep."

Teal'c's answer caused Jack to switch his light on, again. "You don't sleep?"

"No, O'Neill. I meditate at night, but you knew that already," Teal'c explained.

Jack shrugged. "Really?"

"Indeed."

"Sorry. I'm feeling a little under the weather," Jack explained.

"I don't understand," Teal'c answered and Jack groaned in frustration.

"You're doing that on purpose to annoy me."

Teal'c didn't answer, but a smile was tugging at his lips. 

END  
JJ 02/05


	5. Chapter 5

Hockey

_Series: _Sharing

_Summary: _Sharing a tent: Jack and Jonas!

_Rating:_ PG_  
Setting:_ Season 6_  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta:_Era Telris – thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

Jack raised his head when Jonas entered the tent. "Hi, Colonel," the young Kelownan said, sitting down on his sleeping-bag.

"Hm," Jack grumbled. He wasn't pleased with Carter's idea that he should share a tent with Jonas this afternoon, just because she owed Teal'c a game of _Scrabble_ they wanted to play without onlookers. It was raining since morning and the team had to stay put in their tents. Jonas took off his wet jacket and threw it into a corner of the tent, nearly hitting Jack in the face.

"Watch it," the colonel complained.

"I'm sorry," Jonas muttered, sitting down properly. For a few minutes, silence reigned while Jack was reading his sports magazine and Jonas was looking around the tent, unsure what to do with himself. "What … what are you reading?" he suddenly asked.

Jack looked up, letting his irritation show. "Hockey."

"Hockey? That's one of your planet's various sports, right?" Jonas asked curiously, his eyes widened eagerly.

"Yes," Jack answered.

Jonas was quiet for a few minutes, before he asked uncertainly, "And you like hockey?"

"Would I read about it if I didn't?"

"Just asking," Jonas answered. He sighed, propping his head up on a hand. "We have no sports on Kelowna."

Jack stopped short and looked up. "You have no sports on Kelowna?"

Jonas nodded.

"But why?"

"It's kind of useless, don't you think?"

"Useless?"

"Think about it: tennis. Two people standing on a divided field to bat a ball from one side to the other. Or football. It's violent. The men playing it are just looking for an excuse to fight. Or boxing. I'm just doing it because General Hammond wants me to."

Jack stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "What?"

"Sports are useless. That's why we don't have them on Kelowna. We're staying healthy by eating good food."

Jack closed the magazine with a resounding slap and cleared his throat. "What? Sports aren't useless. Hockey isn't useless."

"I think so."

"I don't."

"Well, you have your opinion and I have mine."

"Hockey isn't useless."

"Calm down." Jonas raised his hands in defense.

"I think I'll have to take you to a game to show you just how useful hockey is," Jack muttered.

Jonas raised his eyes to look at him in surprise. "You would?"

Jack stiffened. _'Damn.' _

_'Don't play nice with Jonas'_ was his topmost directive and now he wanted to go to a hockey game with him? Well, he couldn't take the offer back now. Carter would grill him.

"Yeah ...," he answered hesitantly.

"Great," Jonas grinned. Jack smiled back humorlessly. And suddenly it dawned on him. This conversation ... this whole conversation was nothing new to him. He'd had it with Daniel years ago. And hadn't he thought at that time that Daniel wasn't the kind of guy he wanted to be friends with? He looked at Jonas. He was smiling happily. And suddenly, Jack didn't want to take the offer back. That smile was the first one on Jonas' face he was responsible for.

END

JJ 2005


	6. Chapter 6

Rumors

_Series: _Sharing

_Summary__: _Sharing a tent: Sam and Daniel!_  
Rating:_ PG

_Pairing:_ no real pairing – many rumours._  
Setting:_ Season 7_  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta:_ Era Telris – thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

Sam yawned and a thermos was shoved into her face.

"Coffee?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, please!" she sighed softly, taking the thermos and pouring the hot coffee into her cup.

"How's it going?" Daniel asked.

Sam stared at her laptop for a minute. "It's not."

"You should go to sleep."

"No. I'm just having my low." Sam looked at her watch. "Give me fifteen minutes then I'll be bright eyed and happy again."

Daniel nodded and turned back to his own laptop. "To be honest: Jonas understood this culture better than I do," he said with respect, shaking his head while he read through the report again.

Sam smiled. "There were many things Jonas understood better than we do. If we were able to learn as fast as he can ..." She shook her head. It got quiet while the two were working. Daniel kept looking in Sam's direction uncertainly and finally, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Daniel sighed. "Do you wish that Jonas was still here?"

"Not if it means that you're gone." Sam slapped her laptop shut and leant forward. "Do you know how much we missed you?"

Daniel smiled. "Jack already told me that."

"Well, obviously, he wasn't very convincing."

"What's between you and Jack?"

Sam was surprised by the question. "Between me and the colonel?"

"No, between you and … Jack. You know what I'm talking about." Daniel winked.

"I … uh ..."

Daniel laughed. "Didn't you hear the new rumours?"

"Rumours?"

"Mountain Talk."

"Moun … Mountain Talk?"

"Well, apparently, your secret relationship ended because of me – Jack's making a move on me."

"There never was a secret relationship." Sam opened her laptop and concentrated on her work.

"I know, Sam." Daniel shook his head in disbelief and turned back to work.

He counted two minutes down in his head, then Sam heaved an irritated sigh. "What are the rumours about?"

"I won't tell."

"Why not?"

"I'd disappoint some of the infirmary staff who told me all about it and made me swear not to tell."

"Daniel, you're a lousy liar. The infirmary is where all the rumours come from and you're always there, hurt, so you get to hear them all. And you're able to get information out of people without them noticing."

"I don't know why I should tell you. You said yourself that there's nothing between you and Jack." Suddenly, Daniel widened his eyes in exaggerated surprise. "Oh, I get it." He grinned. "You just want to know … because there is something and you want to know how close everyone is to figuring it out."

"Daniel, the rumours are just as untrue as those about you and Janet."

Daniel smiled shyly. Sam stared at him. "No way."

"What?"

"You and Janet?"

"No."

"But there could ..."

Daniel didn't answer.

"Oh, wait until the colonel hears this."

"Sam, if you tell him, I'll tell him everything about you and Davis."

"Walter Davis?"

"Paul Davis."

"You can't. He loathes Davis."

"Guess why."

"Then I'll tell him about you and Teal'c."

Daniel's mouth opened. "Te ... Teal'c?"

"Or would you prefer the colonel to hear about the quickie you two had during the Christmas party?"

"You can't threaten me with something like that, Sam. I was just as much a victim as he was in that one."

"Yeah, but there was this rumour that you talked your lover, Paul Davis, into letting the colonel in on the fun and-"

"Sam."

"Daniel?"

They grew quiet for a moment, then they grinned.

"It's good that everything's like it was," Sam said, putting her laptop aside and hugging Daniel by leaning over his.

He smiled. "Yeah. And it's always good to know what others are saying about you."

"And to work together."

"And to drink coffee."

"And to trash talk."

"And to stay awake the whole night."

"And to irritate the colonel."

They sighed.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something."

She looked at him in curiosity.

"Those rumours ..."

"Yeah?"

"They're always leaving out one couple."

"Which one?"

XXX

In front of the tent of his two scientists, Jack was just taking over watch from Teal'c. "Teal'c?"

"O'Neill?"

"Did you hear the news about Daniel and Carter?" 

END  
JJ 06/05 


	7. Chapter 7

Bets

_Summary: _Sharing a tent: Daniel and Teal'c!

_Pairing:_ hinted Sam/Jack, hinted Janet/Daniel_  
Rating:_ PG_  
Spoiler: Fallen, Homecoming  
Setting:_ Season 7_  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta:_ Era Telris – thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

"Daniel Jackson?"

The archaeologist looked up at his tent mate with raised eyebrows. "What's up?"

Teal'c's right eyebrow was raised slightly. "Is it not time for us to make a bet, again?"

Daniel sat up a little straighter, clearing his throat. Questioningly, he widened his eyes. "Bet?"

Teal'c suspected that Daniel knew very well what he was talking about.

"It is my understanding that all your memories have returned by now, Daniel Jackson. If that is the case, then your memories of our bets have returned as well."

Daniel cleared his throat again, glancing to the tent's entrance. "Right, but it's been a while since we've done this."

"I for one have always had a good time, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel smiled. "Who didn't?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Are we not the only ones playing that particular game, Daniel Jackson?"

In an effort to calm Teal'c down, Daniel raised both his hands. "Sure, it was just ..." He sighed when he saw Teal'c's lips twitch at the corners.

"You should really stop playing dumb. It doesn't work as well as it did."

"It works perfectly well with O'Neill."

"Yeah, whatever. Okay … to get back to topic … what's at stake here?" Daniel was fiddling with his pen while Teal'c thought about it.

"If I lose, I will join O'Neill on one of his fishing trips."

Daniel grinned. "Perfect." Then he thought what he could afford to lose.

"You could do what we already talked about at length," Teal'c suggested.

"Uh … you know, actually … I want to not do that."

"Why?" Teal'c asked, "Major Carter thinks it is a great idea and O'Neill does too."

Daniel's mouth opened in shock. He gasped. "I … I thought that you were the only one Sam talked to about it? Did she tell Jack? I'm toast."

"Major Carter and myself have honoured your wish to not tell O'Neill. However, it is not a secret among the base and even O'Neill knows."

Daniel glared at Teal'c.

"Should you feel embarrassed to do it, I will ask in your name-"

"No way. Alright, I'll ask Janet out, okay? Me. Not you or Sam or Jack. What's the matter with you? I can decide on my own when I'm going to ask a woman out and when I don't."

Teal'c smiled softly. "There is no reason to be nervous."

Daniel ducked his head. "Okay. So … you're going to go fishing and I'm going to go out with Janet."

"No, you are going to ask Dr. Fraiser out."

Daniel sighed. His team colleagues knew very well that he had gigantic difficulties in appealing to women. "That's clear then. Who do you want to root for?" Daniel asked to deter Teal'c from the topic of his dating habits.

Teal'c thought about it for a moment. "Major Carter."

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"I do not know. I just have a feeling that it will play out that way. Are bets not about having feelings, Daniel Jackson?"

The younger man nodded. "Right. Well, then I'll root for Jack."

"You have already lost, Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, I don't think so. I know Jack."

XXX

The sun was already penetrating the tent's walls and Daniel was just putting on his right boot when he heard Jack's voice from outside. "Morning, Carter."

"Morning, Sir."

He looked meaningfully at Teal'c and the Jaffa nodded at him slowly. While Daniel was tying his laces and Teal'c was putting on his vest, they eavesdropped to outside. They heard Sam passing by their tent and sitting down with Jack at the fire. The colonel cleared his throat and Sam asked, "Did you sleep well, Sir?"

"Me? Like a rock," he answered, "And you?"

"I was working with the samples the whole night."

"Daniel Jackson, O'Neill does not seem to be in the mood to-"

"Wait," Daniel hissed, "Just because he's doing it later today doesn't mean that he won't do it at all." He crawled to the tent entrance and shoved the tarpaulin a little aside to be able to see outside. After a couple of silent minutes, he turned around to face Teal'c again. "You win. Even though Sam's looking really tired today. I don't know why Jack's doing that."

Teal'c smiled. "I knew that Major Carter would have to get her coffee on her own."

"Yeah, you did," Daniel sighed, "They'll never get it right." 

END

JJ 06/05


	8. Chapter 8

I see

_Summary:_ Sharing a tent: Sam and Teal'c!

_Pairing:_ hinted Sam/Jack_  
Rating:_ PG_  
Spoiler: Meridian  
Setting:_ Season 6_  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta:_ Era Telris – thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

"I see," Teal'c said, causing Sam to shake her head in frustration.

The tent was suddenly closing in on her and she sighed before she looked up at Teal'c. "Do you really?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Sam added, "I mean, do you really understand what I'm trying to say?"

Teal'c didn't answer and Sam fell back onto her sleeping bag, staring at the tent's ceiling. SG-1 had gone on this mission because another team needed Jack's help with some controlled detonations. Although there were at least five explosive experts in the SGC, Jack had asked Hammond to send himself, Sam and Teal'c - this time without a substitute.

It had rained since morning and Jack was away with the team to look for positions for the explosions taking place the next morning. Since Daniel was gone, Sam barely recognized her CO. He was snippy and his comments were meant to be as hurtful as they sounded. In the past, they had been defused by a glint of amusement in his eyes or a smile.

"I meant that he's no longer the man he once was, Teal'c. I don't understand him."

"Daniel Jackson was O'Neill's best friend, Major Carter. Of course, he misses him."

Sam sighed in irritation and sat up. "Teal'c. That's not the problem. My problem is that he doesn't seem to miss Daniel, get it? Besides, that's no reason to change so completely. He's so … cold. There was no memorial service, no meeting between just the three of us to … say goodbye or … or ..." She looked at Teal'c pleadingly.

The Jaffa nodded once. "I see."

"God." Sam turned away, lying down with her back to him, and closed her eyes. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand Major Carter's behaviour. For him, the real problem was obvious. Even if it wasn't for her. Even if she thought that it was.

"Major Carter?" He moved closer to her and put a hand on her arm.

"Every single time you say that you see, you don't mean it that way, Teal'c," she whispered, "I wish that Daniel was here."

Teal'c pulled her into a sitting position and hugged her. "We all do," he explained.

It was silent, only the rain hitting the tent made a noise.

"Why are you in doubt about your feelings concerning O'Neill?" Teal'c finally asked softly.

Sam gasped in surprise and looked at him. "What?"

"Is that not your problem? That O'Neill does not seem to be the man he was? The man you have feelings for?"

Sam pulled out of Teal'c's embrace. "Yeah," she said hesitantly.

Teal'c smiled. "O'Neill will be that man again, Major Carter. You may trust in that. He needs time – then he will come back to you."

Sam stared at her friend in surprise. "Teal'c, you ..." She was speechless.

The Jaffa was smiling in something resembling amusement. "Indeed, Major Carter. I see." 

END  
JJ 06/05


	9. Chapter 9

**Proof**

_Series: _Sharing

_Summary: _Sharing a tent: Jonas and Sam!

_Rating:_ PG_  
Spoiler: Meridian, Descent  
Setting:_ Season 6_  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta:_ Era Telris – thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

Jonas crept into the tent he was sharing with Sam and burrowed into his sleeping-bag with a sigh.

"Jonas?" Sam asked sleepily.

He looked at her. "Did I wake you? Sorry."

"I was dozing," Sam tried to calm him down. Jonas relaxed into his sleeping-bag and sighed. "You okay?" Sam asked.

"I just woke Colonel O'Neill up for his watch."

"And?" Sam yawned.

"He hit me," Jonas sighed.

Sam sat up. "Oh! I'm sorry about that. Did he hurt you?" She put a hand on Jonas' shoulder in the half-dark. She knew how hard it was for him to settle in. Beside Colonel O'Neill, many of the others were still ignoring the young Kelownan. Either, because they'd been close friends with Daniel and were regarding Jonas' use of his office as irreverent, or because the young man was irritating to them with his open and curious ways. Cheyenne Mountain couldn't bear with this behaviour during the normal stressful weekday. "It happens. He has nightmares."

Jonas nodded. "Right," he said, unconvinced.

"He hit Daniel, once, and Teal'c, too. He's been through a lot."

"Who isn't?" Jonas asked.

Sam relaxed into her sleeping-bag. "You're smart, you studied at the best colleges, you were one of the youngest scientists working on the naquadria project – the world's yours."

"Then I betrayed my people by stealing naquadah and killed Dr. Jackson."

"That's nonsense."

"It's true, Sam. Everyone thinks that that is what happened, especially Colonel O'Neill."

"But I don't. And Teal'c doesn't, either." Sam hesitated, before she broke into a smile. "And neither does Lt. Rush."

Jonas looked away shyly. He was glad that Sam wasn't able to see him clearly. "Do you like her?"

"Sam."

"Is there someone on Kelowna you like?"

"Sam."

"Oh, c'mon, Jonas."

He didn't answer.

"You don't want to tell me."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Don't change the topic."

"I'm not."

It was quiet for a while.

"He likes you, Jonas."

"No."

"Yeah."

"He can't stand me."

"Didn't he say 'Thank you' when you rescued me from that flooded corridor?"

"Hm."

"And didn't he smile at you just a few hours ago when you lent him the latest episode of the _Simpsons_?"

"He was just glad that he could watch the episode even though we were off-world. If he hadn't forgotten to tape it-"

"Jonas, that's something. And you even talked about the show."

"I like it."

"He does, too. That's a good start."

"So, you see liking the same TV-shows as an important base for a friendship?"

"Sure."

It was silent for a while.

"Good night, Sam."

"G'night, Jonas."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take the over the shift before Colonel O'Neill's tomorrow?"

She grinned. "Sure."

Because there just was something incredibly cute about her sleepy CO – well, in the good friends kind of way. 

END

JJ 02/06


	10. Chapter 10

Cultural shock

_Word Count:_ 704

_Summary:_ Sharing a tent: Teal'c and Jonas!

_Rating:_ PG_  
Setting:_ Season 6_  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta:_ Era Telris, thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

"Teal'c you're from another planet, too, right?" Jonas started a conversation that sounded curiosity inspired. The Jaffa raised one eyebrow and nodded once slowly. Jonas seemed to think it enough of an answer and continued, "I asked Colonel O'Neill about possibilities to pass my free time but I think he … didn't take me seriously."

"What do you mean?" Teal'c asked.

Jonas shrugged. "He said the only things coming to mind were hockey, _The Simpsons_ and fishing."

Teal'c nodded. "That sounds like O'Neill."

Jonas shrugged. "There has to be more than … than … that," he said, almost indignantly. Teal'c raised one eyebrow and Jonas explained, "I mean … hockey's brutal – how can that be fun? _The Simpsons_ is a tv show and I don't understand how one can spend all his free time with it. And fishing is ..."

He was looking for the right words and Teal'c decided to help him out. "Boring?"

"That too," Jonas replied.

"A waste of time?"

"That too."

"Annoying?"

"Yeah."

Teal'c stayed silent.

"Barbaric," Jonas finally answered.

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed."

"You aren't so fond f it, either, huh?" Jonas asked and glanced at him.

"No. I understand Major Carter's refusal to go with O'Neill," Teal'c answered.

Jonas nodded in understanding. "But … what else is there? I need a hobby. I mean, I don't want to ask Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser again. Major Carter's interested in her projects and her motor bike, and Dr. Fraiser's obsessed with a man named Tom Cruise."

"I think motor bikes are very interesting," Teal'c replied.

"Yeah, to drive around on but … she's working on one non-stop. And I think that's not allowed on base."

"Indeed," Teal'c answered.

"I'd like to do something that's … allowed. I mean … I'm living on the base."

"You could leave the base in the evening with us and go to _O'Malley's_," Teal'c suggested.

"Is that a hobby?" Jonas asked.

"Not really," Teal'c admitted.

"Is there a sport I could do?" Jonas asked.

"I singed up for a beginners class in golfing once," Teal'c explained.

"And? Was that good?"

"I was forbidden to attend."

"Oh!"

"My real identity could have been revealed. It was too big a risk."

"How did you even get the idea?"

"O'Neill," Teal'c answered.

"So, he's not spending his free time with _The Simpsons_, hockey and fishing," Jonas muttered with a sigh.

Teal'c hesitated, before he answered, "He is." Then, his face lit up. "But he is a big follower of a sport taking place in a club at the harbour."

"Really?"

"You would like it, too. Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser, though, think that it is not acceptable. But it is a very interesting rite only men enjoy."

"What is it?"

"Women wearing nothing but bikinis fight against each other … in an arena filled with jello."

Jonas grimaced in disgust. "Jello?"

"Indeed."

"That's interesting?"

"Indeed." Teal'c was smiling softly.

"Okay," Jonas said, sceptical.

"Every Monday we spend on Earth not on duty, O'Neill and myself attend that rite. Sometimes, Daniel Jackson would come with us."

Jonas nodded thoughtfully. "Okay."

"Teal'c!" a woman called from the fire near the tent.

"Major Carter!" the Jaffa answered her.

"You won't take Jonas with you to those horrible sexist fights!"

"Oh, yeah, Carter, we will!" Jack called from his and Carter's tent beside Teal'c and Jonas'.

"Colonel! You already dragged Daniel with you!"

"He loved it!"

"He hated it!"

"No, Carter, you're confusing something there!"

"He asked me to give him an alibi so that he didn't have to come with you!"

"That's not true!"

"It is true," Teal'c said softly and Jonas nodded his understanding. While the two officers kept arguing, Teal'c and Jonas got ready for sleep.

"You corrupted Daniel with it! And now, you're going to corrupt Jonas!"

"C'mon, Carter! Jonas is a grown man! He needs that!"... 

END  
JJ 08/05


	11. Chapter 11

**Men**

_Word Count:_ 623

_Summary:_ Sharing a tent: Sam and Janet!

_Characters: _Sam Carter, Janet Fraiser

_Pairing:_ Sam/Jack (hinted), Daniel/Janet (hinted), Cassie Fraiser/Dominic (hinted)

_Rating:_ PG_  
Spoiler: Divide and conquer, Rite of passage  
Setting:_ Season 5_  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta:_ Era Telris, thank you!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

Sam crawled into the tent she was sharing with her best friend and fell onto her sleeping bag with a melodramatic sigh. "Okay, I fought like a lion but I lost. We got the third and fourth shifts – just after Daniel."

Janet let out a breath. "Damn it."

"Yeah," Sam said, "I prefer the first or last shift, too."

Janet nodded her agreement. "There's nothing we can do about it. It's kinda strange to decide on matters like this with tic-tac-toe, though."

"Tell Colonel O'Neill," Sam said and laid down, "He thinks it's the best way."

Janet laughed. Sam switched off the light. They heard Jack wishing Teal'c a good night before he headed for his and Daniel's tent with the archaeologist. Daniel was complaining passionately about his shift. He had difficulties in getting up bright and early but was always staying up late, so he wanted the first shift. Jack silenced him with a sarcastic comment, and then it was quiet in their tent. Sam sighed in the darkness.

"How are you doing?" Janet asked.

"Huh?" Sam asked in confusion.

"You and the Colonel. You know, after that whole … zatarc incident," Janet explained softly.

Sam sighed. "He's still avoiding me."

"Men," Janet muttered.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "One would think that it would be easier now … after the incident. I mean … we …" Sam sighed and Janet nodded her understanding. "He's acting as if he got burned by me, you know?" Sam said softly, careful to keep the subject of their discussion from hearing them.

"Maybe he's just insecure," Janet said, "You two took a big step. He's not as sure about it as he seems to be."

Sam shook her head. "I tried talking with him about it but he ignores it. He's acting like a child."

"At least he's acknowledging that there is something between you," Janet groaned.

"Do you mean that Daniel still doesn't have an idea?"

"Gosh, that man will be the death of me. No matter what I do. He doesn't get the hint. Everyone claiming that Daniel Jackson's a genius is wrong on so many levels," Janet ranted.

"Men," Sam sighed in understanding.

"I'm doing what I can, you know."

"Maybe you have to be more aggressive. Ask him out on a date."

"I don't know. He'll think I'm planning a team night and drag you along," Janet sighed.

"Well, see that he doesn't. Invite him over and cook something. Use Cassie as a bait. He could hep her with that Spanish course. Invite him to stay for dinner and as soon as Cassie leaves for Dominic's place ..."

"Don't talk about Dominic. That kid's really grating on my nerves. I think he has a crush on Cassie."

Sam frowned. "That's good, right?"

"No. Cassie's my daughter … my baby."

Sam smiled. "You sound just like Colonel O'Neill. He reacts the same where Dominic's concerned."

"She's sixteen. She's too young to have a boyfriend … oh Gosh, he's going to want to sleep with her. She's too young."

Sam laughed.

"What?" the doctor asked, irritated.

"I had my first boyfriend when I was sixteen," Sam explained.

"And that's a comfort, because …?" Janet asked.

Sam sighed. "I think we're going to have to accept it. Colonel O'Neill will ignore me for the rest of my life ..."

"... Daniel won't know what I really want even if I chain him to my bed ..."

"... and Dominic will date Cassie."

The women sighed. "Men." 

END

JJ 08/05


End file.
